


9x11 Coda

by headcannonball



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Episode 9.11 Coda, M/M, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headcannonball/pseuds/headcannonball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Cas reacts when Dean shows him the Mark of Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9x11 Coda

“Oh, Dean, you didn’t,” Cas stared in horror at the mark on Dean’s arm.

Dean didn’t respond, nor could he meet Cas' eyes. He couldn’t bear to see the anger he knew was there. Instead he glared at the floor and pressed a palm over the brand.

“Do you know what this means? Do you know what this will do to you?”

It was the tone of his voice that made Dean wince.

“Look at me,” Cas demanded and when Dean didn’t comply Cas grabbed his jacket sleeves and shook him once. 

“Dean, look at me!” he repeated desperately.

He did then. He wanted to meet Cas with a steely expression; to dare Cas to yell at him. But when he looked into Cas’ eyes all desire for a fight fled. There was no anger on his friend's face, just immeasurable sadness. Tears threatened to fall down Cas' cheeks and Dean wished more than anything that he wasn’t the cause of them.

Cas let go of his sleeves and clutched his shoulders, “Why?” 

Dean tried to explain, “We need to kill Abaddon this is the quickest-”

“No! Why are you always rushing to destruction? Why do you still not believe that you are worth saving?”

“I don’t deserve-”

“Shut up!” he was not going to let Dean finish that sentence.

He pulled Dean closer, “You are one of the best men I have ever known. You may find yourself worthless but to me you are worth everything.”

Dean couldn’t hold it together any longer, couldn’t keep the sob from escaping or the tears back.

Cas cradled Dean’s face in his hands and spoke softly, tenderly, “I went into hell to save you and I’ll do it again if I have to. Please stop making me have to.”

“Cas,” Dean croaked out, leaning into his touch.

His legs felt weak and he sunk to his knees. Cas followed him to the floor and pressed their foreheads together gently.

“It’s not too late. We can fix this together,” he murmured.

Dean wrapped his hand around the back of Cas’ neck, pulling him even closer, and nodded.

“Ok,” he said before Cas kissed him.


End file.
